Guardians of Tokyo 3: Back to Tokyo
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Yet another continuation of my first story. Please read the other two first,or this won't make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 78:**

**The Return**

After saying goodbye to the Midori no Kishi, Kisshu, Emiko, Ayame, Dire Bite, Light Pink, Suihou, Akai, Pai and Taruto got ready to teleport everyone back to Japan. They decided to go to Ichigo's house first, because everyone except Hanna knew what it looked like. Since Hanna didn't know where she was going, it was decided that she would go with someone, like the others who couldn't teleport. After a few minutes of discussion, the pairs were decided. Kisshu would take Ichigo, Emiko would take Zakuro, Ayame would take Hanna, Taruto would take Pudding, Pai would take Lettuce, Light Pink would take Kenji, and Dire Bite would take Mint. Suihou and Akai would go on their own, because there was no one else left to take.

Finally everyone was ready, and they all teleported back to Ichigo's house. Everyone let go of one another (Pai and Lettuce rather slowly, Kisshu was amused to note), and Ichigo went up to the front door and knocked.

"Come in, it's open," they heard Aoyama call. They all went in, Hanna clinging to Ayame's hand.

Aoyama was overjoyed to see everyone safe, and said, "It's great to have you all back home." Then he saw Hanna, and asked, "Who's this?"

Ayame nudged Hanna, who bowed and said, "I'm Hanna. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Hanna," Aoyama said. "Where are you from?"

Hanna looked up at Ayame, who said, "Hanna is an American. Her father gave her to us to care for before he was killed by her mother. Mom, Dad, and I will be her family now. Please be gentle with her."

Hanna nodded into Ayame's leg, where she was hiding her face. Aoyama nodded to Ayame, then said gently, "It's okay, Hanna, no one will hurt you here."

Hanna looked up at him and said, "Okay. Thank you."

Aoyama then turned to Ichigo and said, "I really should have Ryou and Akasaka-san come over to hear what news you have. I'll go call them." He left to get the phone, and after a moment they heard him say, "Hi Ryou, it's Aoyama. Ichigo and the others are back, so could you and Akasaka-san come over? Okay, thanks."

Aoyama came back to the others and said, "They're on their way. Please go make yourselves comfortable, and I'll get some tea."

Everyone went into the living room and sat down on various couches and chairs. Then they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Ichigo called. She opened the door to reveal Ryou and Akasaka-san. "Please, come in," Ichigo said. They did so, and joined the group in the living room.

After Aoyama had brought tea to everyone, Akasaka-san said, "Can you tell us the situation, Kisshu?"

Kisshu replied, "The Midori no Kishi have all been defeated and killed, except for Shishi and her friends, who helped us defeat the others."

"Well, that's good news," Ryou said. "But we've been receiving data that implies some new threat is coming. We don't know what it is, or how close it is, because whatever it is, it's doing a real good job of hiding itself. We have a hunch that it might be Cyniclons, but can't confirm that at this time."

"Cyniclons!" Kisshu asked in shock. "Why would they attack us?"

"We don't know," Ryou said. "But we know something is coming."

"Wait," Pai said. "What if it's our parents, Ikusa and Mikomi?"

"Why would they become a threat to us?" asked Kisshu.

"Well, they were pretty insistent on bringing you back to our planet," Pai reminded him. "What if they've decided to get forceful, now that they see you won't come with them willingly? They know you, Emiko and Ayame are all of royal blood, and they need a leader. If they've decided to force you back, that would explain the aggressiveness that Ryou and Akasaka-san say is coming."

"You make a good point, but if it is our parents, how can we fight them?" Kisshu asked.

Pai said reluctantly, "If they really are the new threat, I'm afraid we'll have to treat them like any other enemy we've faced, especially if they start harming humans."

"We can't afford to wait until they start harming others," Kisshu said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should seek them out before they can get to us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 79:**

**Ayame and Dire Bite**

**(Written by my friend)**

A few minutes of silence passed, then Ayame stood up really fast and teleported out. Dire Bite's light pink eye started glowing, and his hair flared out. At this point, his head and hands began glowing silverish-blue, and his light blue eye joined in glowing. A few moments passed, then his light pink eye stopped glowing, his hair settled down, and he stopped glowing. Dire Bite then got up and teleported to Ayame, leaving everyone else behind. Hanna raised her right eyebrow, closed her left eye, raised her right hand in the air, and covered her left eye with her left hand. Hanna's right eye began to glow a mixture of light pink and silverish blue, her right hand began to glow light pink, while her left hand began to glow silverish blue. After a few minutes she stopped this and teleported to Ayame and Dire Bite, also leaving everyone else behind.

The others tried to teleport to Dire Bite, Ayame and Hanna, but there was a teleporting spell, obviously set up by Dire Bite, that kept them out.

Dire Bite is lying on Ayame's bed with his back to the wall, and Ayame is sitting next to him with her head on his shoulders. Hanna is lying on the floor.

"What's wrong, Foxy-chan?" Dire Bite asked, glancing at Ayame, then at Hanna, who was floating in mid-air with her back to the ground.

"_He has a crush on you, Ayame-onee-chan! You should ask him out!" _Hanna said telepathically, sending Ayame into a blushing fit, and her eyes go wide before settling down.

"U-Um, Dire Bite, Hanna? Do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Ayame asked.

Hanna nodded furiously, and Dire Bite nodded.

"Okay… Dire Bite, Truth or Dare?" Hanna asked with a creepy, evil smile.

"Truth," Dire Bite said, and Hanna's creepy smile got even creepier.

"Do you have a crush on Ayame-onee-chan? As in, are you in love with her?" Hanna asked.

Both Ayame and Dire Bite turned bright red. "NANI! DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THAT!" Dire Bite earned a nod from Hanna. He sighed and said, "FINE! Yes, I do." Ayame's eyes widened in shock.

"_Then ask her out! Ayame-onee-chan has a crush on you too!" _Hanna said telepathically to Dire Bite.

Dire Bite looked at Hanna, then said to Ayame, "Ayame, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ayame nodded and threw her arms around Dire Bite.

Hanna smiled normally, then closed her eyes and teleported out, leaving the new couple in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 80:**

**The Date**

After Hanna left, Dire Bite asked Ayame, "Do you want to go out for ice cream tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" Ayame said. "What's your favorite flavor?"

"I like strawberry," Dire Bite said. "What about you?"

"My favorite flavor is vanilla," Ayame said. "We should go tell our families that we're going out tomorrow, so they won't worry."

They both teleported back to the living room, just in time to hear Hanna saying, "Ayame-onee-chan and Dire Bite-onii-chan are going on a date tomorrow! They really love each other!"

This, of course, caused Dire Bite and Ayame to turn bright red.

"Is that so, Ayame?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, we're going out for ice cream tomorrow," Ayame said. Then she gave Hanna a look that said, "Why did you have to tell everyone?"

Hanna simply grinned impishly.

"That's fine, but be careful. We don't want you to get captured by whoever's coming," Kisshu said.

"Okay, Dad," Ayame said.

"Ayame, that's so cute! You have a boyfriend now," Ichigo said.

Ayame blushed and said, "Yeah, I guess so.

So the next day, after spending the morning playing with Hanna, who was getting pretty mischievous, Ayame and Dire Bite headed to the ice cream place down the street. Ayame ordered vanilla with hot fudge sauce, and Dire Bite got strawberry with chocolate sprinkles. Then they went to a table and sat down.

"I'm so glad we can just hang out like this sometimes," Ayame commented.

"Yeah, it's nice to relax after all that fighting," Dire Bite agreed.

It was a nice day, so they had taken a table outside. Suddenly the wind picked up, and they looked up, startled. "There seems to be a storm coming up," Dire Bite said. "We should get home before it starts raining."

The two of them threw out their empty ice cream dishes, and began walking back to Ayame's house. A huge crash of thunder caused them to jump, and they looked at each other apprehensively. Then they checked to make sure that no one was watching, and teleported back to the house.

They were just in time. As they got inside, it started pouring rain, and there was lightning, too. They took off their shoes and went into the house. Emiko met them at the door to the living room, and Ayame asked, "Mom, what's with the weird weather?"

Emiko replied, "It seems to be a storm created by something. I think that settles it. Ikusa and Mikomi are the new threat. Pai said that they both have weapons like his, that can actually alter the weather. I had Pai call up Ryou and Akasaka-san, but they don't know any more than we do. And on top of that, this storm is so severe that it's dangerous to go out in it. Ryou and Akasaka-san, along with Mint and Zakuro, are trapped at Café Mew Mew. If we want to get together, we need to teleport the others here. Ichigo and Kenji are already here, and Pai and Taruto brought Lettuce and Pudding. Dire Bite, your family is already here. We have to teleport the others here, so I need you two, as well as Light Pink, to come with me to Café Mew Mew to get the others."

"What about Dad?" Ayame asked.

"Well, it seems Hanna is afraid of thunderstorms, so Kisshu is trying to calm her down by playing games with her. She's gotten really attached to him, so we decided he would be the best person to stay with her," Emiko responded.

"Okay, I'll go tell Mom what the plan is," Dire Bite said. He left, and returned with Light Pink a few minutes later.

"I understand you need my help teleporting the others out of Café Mew Mew," she said.

"Yes," replied Emiko. "There are four of us and four of them, so it should go fine."

"Then let's go," Light Pink said.

They teleported to Café Mew Mew, and found no one upstairs. "Maybe they're in the basement," Emiko said, and led the way down.

Sure enough, Ryou, Akasaka-san, Mint and Zakuro were all in the basement looking at the computers.

Emiko walked up to them and asked, "Anything new?"

Akasaka-san shook his head. "All we can tell is that this is not a natural storm."

"Oh, well," Emiko said. "We came to teleport you to the others."

"Oh, thank you," Akasaka-san said. "That's a big help."

Emiko nodded and took his hand. Light Pink took Ryou's hand, Ayame took Zakuro's, and Dire Bite took Mint's hand. Then they teleported back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 81**

**(Written By My Friend)**

The storm had faded, and everyone was gathered in the front room. Hanna stood up and looked at Ryou and Akasaka-san, then said, "Guess what? Dire Bite-onii-chan and Ayame-onee-chan went on a date today! They really love each other!"

This caused Dire Bite and Ayame to turn bright red again, and they both face-palmed. Akasaka-san closed his eyes and smiled, and Ryou closed his eyes, sighed, opened his eyes, and glared.

"That's nice. What do you think, Ryou?" Akasaka-san asked. Ryou shot him a glance that said, "I don't like this!"

Everyone else sweatdropped, knowing what the look meant. Hanna skipped over to Dire Bite and Ayame, grabbed their wrists, and said, "Well, I'm sure you adults want to talk alone, so I'll just take these two to Ayame's room!" Without waiting for an answer, Hanna teleported out.

**Sorry it's so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 82:**

**Hideki's Return**

Everyone was now relaxing, so they were startled to hear a commotion at the front door. This also woke up Dire Bite's sisters, and startled Dire Bite and Ayame, who were lecturing Hanna.

Then they heard Emiko shout, "What are YOU doing here, and why are you still alive!"

The others raced to the door, and were shocked to see none other than… Hideki!

"Um…. Hi," Hideki said, noticing that everyone, including Ayame, was glaring at him.

"Let me ask this again," Emiko said sternly. "What are you doing here, and why are you still alive?"

"Well," Hideki began nervously, "I'm here to apologize, and I'm not dead because you didn't actually manage to kill me. True, I was badly wounded, and had a broken leg, but I managed to make it back home, where I decided fight you guys was pointless, not to mention potentially life-threatening. Although not as life-threatening as trying to explain to my mom why I was gone for weeks, and then showed up with a broken leg. Boy, was she mad."

"You do realize that all the Midori no Kishi are dead now, right?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad, because now I won't get hunted down for deserting," Hideki replied.

"Why did you join in the first place?"Kisshu asked. "You said you were in love with Ayame, yet you joined a group whose sole purpose was to destroy her."

"I guess I just lost it when I saw how much she loved Dire Bite," Hideki admitted. "I was jealous because I felt like she didn't love me anymore."

Ayame stepped forward and said, "I still liked you, just not in the way I like Dire Bite. I don't think that excuses you trying to kill me and my family, though. You should have been honest with your feelings, and instead of holding it inside, talked to someone who could help you. I'm sure Aunt Pudding would have listened. She was your teacher, after all."

"You're right, I shouldn't have held it in," said Hideki. "I guess I didn't want to ruin your happiness, but I ended up making it worse, for you and for myself. I am really sorry."

"As long as you stay away from us- particularly Ayame- we'll forgive you," Emiko said. "But if you ever try to hurt her or one of us, we'll make sure you're dead."

"I understand, Ikisatashi-san," Hideki said. "Sayonara."


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 83:**

**Stuck in a Labyrinth!**

**(Written by my friend)**

Four hours after Hideki left, they heard a loud ROAR outside, and of course it was raining! This time it was a NATURAL rainstorm, though. Ayame teleported to the back door, thinking only one thing, a name. "Shishi!"

Without thinking about anything else, Ayame flew out the back door, and into the rain. She finally came across Shishi. "Shishi! Why did you roar?" Ayame asked her large lion friend.

Shishi looked up at her and said, "I've been trying to get to your house for FOUR HOURS since I got here! I'm stuck in a labyrinth! I tried using my powers, but they seem to be blocked, and now you're trapped too!"

Ayame's eyes widened in realization of what she had just gotten herself into. Suddenly Dire Bite appeared next to her with Hanna, and the two of them ran over to Shishi. Ayame turned and glared at her boyfriend. She did this for a few minutes before quickly punching him over the head, causing him to fall down like Inuyasha does when Kagome says 'sit'.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Dire Bite only got a growl for an answer, as Ayame flew up, only to fall back down again.

Then Ayame noticed something. She could sense the other labyrinths, and who was in them. Ayame also noticed that all powers were cancelled out, and while it was raining in the other labyrinths, it wasn't in the one she was in. In fact the labyrinth was under four branches of a tree.

"Everyone else is also in a labyrinth, and I can sense where they are," Ayame informed her three companions.

Shishi replied, "Where is each one, and who's inside? It's important that we find out."

Ayame nodded, then took a deep breath and held it for two minutes before letting it out.

"Mom and Dad are in a labyrinth over by the back fence. Aunt Mint, Ryou, Akasaka-san, Uncle Pai and Uncle Taruto are in a labyrinth in between ours and Mom and Dad's. Aunt Ichigo, Aunt Pudding, Aunt Zakuro, and Aunt Lettuce are in a labyrinth behind Mom and Dad's. Hideki is in a labyrinth at the front door. Probably created when he was in the house, which means the others were created later. Kenji is in the same labyrinth as Hideki," Ayame said, going over to Dire Bite and hugging him. Pulling away, she walked to the others and did the same to them. Then she walked to the center of the labyrinth and said, "I regret to say that this is a setup. Made by Ikusa and Mikomi. Shishi? Why did you come here?" Ayame sounded scared, but that was letting up.

Shishi walked over to Ayame and said, "I couldn't be away from you, Ayame-chan. We are bonded, and a bond between a Midori no Kishi and another race is VERY RARE. Once someone does bond to us, we are meant to be together at all times. Kitsutsuki pointed this out to me, and I realized that that MUST be the feeling I was having. You must have felt it too- like a part of you was missing."

Ayame thought, and realized that she HAD felt that way. She just hadn't told anyone because with the new threat coming, she didn't want to worry anyone. Ayame bowed her head and said, "You're right, I did feel like that. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to worry."

Suddenly Ikusa teleported in, wearing a red bandana around his wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 84:**

**Ikusa Makes His Move**

Ikusa teleported into the labyrinth with Ayame, Dire Bite, Hanna and Shishi. "Ikusa, what are you doing here? What do you want with me and my family?" Ayame asked angrily.

Ikusa replied, "I already told you. Mikomi and I were sent to bring you and your parents back to our planet to become our leaders. If your parents won't go, we'll just take you alone. We allowed some time for you to defeat the Midori no Kishi, and think it over, but enough is enough. We ARE going to take you back, whether you like it or not."

"I REFUSE to go anywhere without Mom, Dad, Hanna and Dire Bite," Ayame said emphatically. "You can't force me to become a leader, and I'm too young anyways! I'm only 10 years old!"

"Your age does not matter. What matters is your bloodline, and there's nothing you can do to change that. If you won't come willingly, we'll make you want to come with us. Maybe killing one of your friends will help you decide," Ikusa said, smirking evilly.

"I won't let you do that," Ayame said. "I'll fight you here, and I have my friends with me."

"You can't fight without your powers," Ikusa said. "My ability to block Cyniclon powers means you can't fight. You are powerless here."

Hanna stepped out from behind Shishi, where she had been hiding, and said, "Cyniclon powers may not work, but mine will. You are going to pay for hurting my family."

Her eyes started to glow blue, and they grew brighter and brighter until they looked like small blue suns. Then she snapped her fingers at Ikusa, who immediately froze in place.

"What is this? What's going on?" he asked.

Hanna didn't reply. Instead, she said coldly, "Spell, self-maintain. Time limit: FOREVER!"

Ayame, Dire Bite and Shishi looked at her in amazement. Ikusa was still shouting at them, and Ayame said coldly, "Shut up. Hanna has the power to freeze every muscle in someone's body, and judging by her latest display, she could freeze your jaw shut if you don't shut up."

Ikusa immediately stopped shouting. "You do realize Mikomi will be here soon, don't you? When she senses this labyrinth is gone, she'll teleport here."

"Why are you doing this?" Dire Bite asked. "What could you gain from hurting your own family?"

"The future of an entire planet is less important than family ties," Ikusa said, but he didn't sound so sure anymore.

"You don't really believe that," Dire Bite said. "You have another motive for doing this, and it has nothing to do with saving anyone."

"Fine. We wanted to be rulers of our planet, and we can't do that if Ayame and her parent are alive," Ikusa snapped.

"You really think you'll get away with killing them? You think the Council will believe you if you come back and say that they died? How do you expect them to believe you didn't kill Ayame and her parents?" Dire Bite asked. "Even if you did get away with it, what makes you think YOU'LL become the new rulers? Did you ever think of THAT?"

"Uh…" Ikusa started, but Dire Bite interrupted. "We all have our own lives on Earth, and you are NOT going to take that away. Since you're Kisshu-san's parents, I'd prefer not to kill you, but I will if that's what it takes to get you jerks to leave us alone. You'd be better off going home and explaining things to your Council. Then maybe you could become King and Queen without bloodshed."

At that exact moment, Mikomi teleported in…

**Oooh,** **cliffie. Well, keep reading. And Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 85:**

**The Retreat**

Mikomi teleported in and saw Ayame, Dire Bite, Hanna and Shishi surrounding the frozen Ikusa. "Ikusa, what's wrong?" she asked. "Why aren't these others dead yet?"

Before Ikusa could reply, Hanna's eyes started glowing again, and she turned to Mikomi, then said coldly, "Anyone who hurts my new family must be punished. I froze every muscle in Ikusa's body- forever."

Mikomi looked at her in shock. "Who ARE you?" she asked.

"I am Ikisatashi Hanna," Hanna replied. "My real family was torn apart by the Midori no Kishi, and Aunt Emiko and Uncle Kisshu adopted me. Aunt Emiko gave me my powers, and I will use them against anyone who hurts the ones I love. And that includes YOU!"

Hanna held her hands out, ready to send a blast at Mikomi. Before she could do so, Mikomi teleported to Ikusa's side, and said, "We have no choice but to retreat. But mark my words, you haven't seen the last of us. We'll be back."

"I'll be ready," Hanna replied coldly. Mikomi teleported away with Ikusa and Hanna's eyes stopped glowing.

"Hanna, you were amazing!" Ayame said.

"Thanks, Ayame-onee-chan," Hanna said with a small smile, before she sank to the ground.

Ayame cried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired out," Hanna replied.

Dire Bite bent down and scooped her into his arms. As he straightened, Shishi blinked and said, "The labyrinths are disappearing. We can get to the others now."

They all got out of their labyrinth, and went to find the others. Hideki was leaving, and he nodded to them. Kenji ran over to them and asked, "Are you okay?'

"We're fine," Ayame replied. "Let's go find the others."

Next they went to the place where Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro were. They were fine too, so they all went to the front of the house. There they found Emiko, Pai, Taruto, Mint, Ryou and Akasaka-san all gathered around Kisshu, who was lying on the ground.

Ayame ran forward, crying, "Mom, what happened to Dad?"

Emiko had her hand on Kisshu's chest, and didn't reply. Pai finally said, "He told Mikomi he would rather die than go with her, and she took him at his word. He's not dead, but he's very badly injured. Ayame, your mother might need some help."

"Of course, I'll go right away," Ayame said, running to her mother.

Pai turned to Dire Bite, and asked, "What happened to Hanna, and where are Ikusa and Mikomi?"

Hanna had fallen asleep in Dire Bite's arms, so his voice was soft as he replied, "Hanna froze Ikusa, and set the time limit for forever. Then Mikomi came, and Hanna told her what she had done. Mikomi said they had no choice but to retreat. They did say they'll be back, however. Hanna collapsed after that, saying she was tired out."

"I get it," Pai said. "It's hard to set a time limit for more than a few days. If she set it for forever, it's no wonder she's tired. She'll be fine once she wakes up."

"That's good," Ayame said, walking up to them.

"Finished already?" Pai asked, referring to Kisshu.

Ayame's face became serious as she said, "We healed the injuries, but he lost a lot of blood. It's going to take a while before Dad's back on his feet."

Ichigo came over next, supporting an exhausted Emiko, who said, "We should put Kisshu to bed. He's not going to like this, but he'll need to rest for a while. Also, one of us should stay with him until he wakes up, so we can explain that he can't go anywhere for a while. I don't want him to get up too soon, because his injuries could reopen. That's how bad they were."

"Agreed," Pai said. "One of us should stay with him at all times. You know he'll do something foolish if we don't." Pai then walked over to Kisshu and effortlessly picked him up. "I'll take him to your room, Emiko," he called over his shoulder. Lettuce went to open the door for him, and the others followed.

Pai went upstairs to put Kisshu to bed, and Ayame, Ichigo, who was still supporting Emiko, and Dire Bite, who was carrying Hanna, followed him. Dire Bite went one way when they reached the top of the stairs, and everyone else went the other way.

Dire Bite tucked Hanna into bed, then went downstairs to the living room. Pai tucked Kisshu in, and said, "Ichigo, why don't you sit with him first. Emiko and Ayame need to rest; they've done more than enough today."

"All right," Ichigo said, and she pulled up a chair next to Kisshu's bed, then sat down to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 86:**

**Downtime**

It had been three days since the ordeal with the labyrinths, and Emiko and Ayame were back to full strength. Kisshu, however, was still unconscious. At the moment, Ichigo was watching him. She had been there for two hours, and was about to hand the shift over to Pai when she saw Kisshu's eyelids flutter. She immediately bent over him, saying, "Kisshu? Are you okay?"

Kisshu tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan, and covered his eyes with one hand. Now Ichigo was worried. She ran out, found Emiko, and dragged her back to Kisshu.

When the two women got back to Kisshu's room, he still had a hand over his eyes. Emiko immediately ran over to him, and said, "Kisshu! What's wrong?"

Kisshu groaned and said, "I feel really dizzy, and the room is spinning. I also have a bad headache. What happened to me, anyways?"

Emiko replied, "Mikomi cut you up pretty bad, and Ayame and I working together couldn't heal all your injuries. We've been taking turns watching you for the past three days."

"Why were you watching me?" Kisshu asked.

"We were afraid you would try to get up and go back to your usual routine, and that could reopen some of your injuries," Ichigo explained.

"Well, that's one thing you don't have to worry about. I don't think I can even sit up," Kisshu replied gloomily.

"That might be for the best, but I'll still check to see if the dizziness is from something worse than blood loss," Emiko said. She put her hand on Kisshu's forehead, and her hand began to glow blue. After a moment she took her hand away and said, "Is your headache any better, Kisshu?"

"Yeah, but the dizziness isn't," Kisshu said.

"Well, the dizziness is just from blood loss, and you lost a LOT of blood," Emiko said. "You're just going to have to rest until your body heals itself. The injuries are slowly getting better, but don't move around too much, or you could reopen them."

Kisshu sighed, but he took his hand off his eyes and closed them. About a minute later he was asleep again. Emiko quietly pulled Ichigo out of the room and closed the door. As they came out, they met Pai, who was coming upstairs for his shift.

"Is Kisshu awake?" he asked.

"He was, but he went back to sleep. Probably worn out from the effort of talking, and he said he was dizzy. The blood loss must have really gotten to him," Emiko said. "He's still very weak, so someone should keep an eye on him at all times. We DON'T need a repeat of what happened the last time he was left alone in bad condition."

"Remind me what happened again?" Ichigo said.

Pai replied, "He became delirious and snuck out the window. The rest of us spent five hours searching the city before Mint found him at the train station of all places."

"You're right- we don't need a repeat of that," Ichgio said.

"Then I guess I'll go watch him until it's Taruto's turn," Pai said. He opened the door and went in, closing it behind him.

Ichigo looked at Emiko. "Let's go check on Hanna," she said. "She was sleeping the last time I checked."

"Okay," Emiko agreed. They went into Hanna's room, where they found Ayame and Dire Bite sitting next to Hanna's bed. As predicted, Hanna was asleep. However, it looked like she had been crying.

Emiko beckoned to Ayame, who silently got up and followed her mother outside.

"Why was Hanna crying?" Emiko asked.

"She's really worried about Dad, and says she doesn't want another important person in her life to die. She wore herself out crying, so Dire Bite and I put her to bed after about half an hour reassuring her that Dad wasn't dying, just unconscious, and that he'd be better soon," Ayame replied.

"Thanks for spending time with her; she really needs the company, and we adults just haven't had the time. She'll feel better once your dad is back on his feet, but until then, just keep her calm, and at least reasonably happy. Please?" Emiko said.

"Sure Mom, I don't mind playing with her, and neither does Dire Bite. You guys just focus on helping Dad," Ayame said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 87: **

**Kisshu's Recovery**

Kisshu was still asleep two days later. He had woken up during Taruto's shift the day before, and asked for something to eat, but then went back to sleep after eating. Everyone was very worried, but there wasn't really much they could do. They couldn't take him to a hospital for a blood transfusion, because he wasn't human.

While the adults took shifts watching Kisshu, Ayame and Dire Bite had their hands full too. They had been told to keep Hanna calm and out of Kisshu's room, but this was becoming a real chore. All Hanna wanted to do was go see Kisshu. She didn't want to play, and mealtimes were becoming annoying, because Hanna kept asking to see Kisshu. If Hanna wasn't so obviously worried, she would be in trouble by now, but as it was, they couldn't really blame her. She was just worried about losing another important person, and it was very clear she had become very attached to Kisshu.

Finally, on the fifth day after the battle, things came to a head. It was dinnertime, and since the other Mews had gone home, it was just Emiko, Ayame, Dire Bite, Hanna, Pai, Taruto, and Ichigo, who had been staying with them since Kisshu had been unconscious. Since Pudding had a large house, Dire Bite's mother and sisters were staying with her.

Hanna was asking for the eighth time if she could go see Kisshu, and it was all everyone could do not to yell at her. Suddenly Ichigo thought of an idea, and whispered to Emiko, "At this rate, Hanna's going to drive us insane. If one of us goes in with her, and we set out rules beforehand, wouldn't that work?"

Emiko sighed, but she nodded. Then she said, "Hanna, we'll let you in. But after this you can't ask again. It's not okay to ask the same thing over and over, and it's hard enough taking care of Kisshu without someone underfoot. Also, we're setting up some rules."

"I promise I'll behave," Hanna replied. "What are the rules?"

Emiko replied, "You're going in with Ichigo, and she's there to watch you. You need to be very quiet, and you don't get to stay long. Also, you may not touch or hug Kisshu, because his injuries are still healing, and you could hurt him. Those are the rules, and if I find out from Ichigo that you broke any of them, you won't get to visit again, and you'll also be grounded. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Aunt Emiko," Hanna said seriously.

"Good. Then let's finish eating, and Ichigo will take you upstairs. The rest of us will clean up," Emiko said.

So after dinner, Ichigo took Hanna upstairs. She opened the door to Kisshu's room, pushed Hanna in, and closed the door silently. Then she took Hanna's hand and led her over to the bed. Both of them were surprised when Kisshu opened his eyes and said weakly, "You don't have to be that quiet, I've been awake for a while now."

Hanna was too small to see over the bed, but she asked shyly, "Are you feeling any better, Uncle Kisshu?"

Kisshu replied, "I'm feeling a little better, but I still can't sit up." Then he turned to Ichigo and said, "Since Hanna can't see over the bed, would you mind lifting her up so I can see her?"

"Sure," said Ichigo. She picked up Hanna, who then waved at Kisshu with her usual bright smile. Kisshu waved back with a smile. Then he yawned, tired out again.

"All right, Hanna, time to go," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Can I give Uncle Kisshu a kiss?" Hanna asked.

"All right, but just a quick one," Ichigo said, lifting Hanna onto the bed. Hanna pecked Kisshu on the cheek, and he smiled at her. Then Ichigo picked Hanna up and put her back on the floor.

"Good night, Kisshu," Ichigo said. Then she took Hanna and ushered her out. Once they were outside, Ichigo said to Hanna, "Now remember, no asking to see him five million times a day after this. We just have to let Kisshu heal on his own. So be a good girl and play with Ayame and Dire Bite."

"Okay!" Hanna said cheerfully.

Then the two of them went downstairs. On their way, they met Taruto, who was coming upstairs for his shift. "How's Kisshu?" he asked.

"A little better; he was awake when we got there, but I think he went back to sleep," Ichigo replied. Taruto nodded and continued up the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Emiko came over and asked Ichigo, "How was it?"

"Hanna was very well behaved, and Kisshu was awake, so we got to talk a bit," Ichigo said. "I think he went back to sleep after we left."

"Good," Emiko said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 88:**

**Taruto's Memories**

Taruto was in Kisshu's bedroom, watching him sleep. He began to let his mind drift. It was another two hours before Emiko's shift, and he wanted to think about Pudding. He hadn't seen her at all since Kisshu got hurt. His mind drifted back, back to the time he and Pai tried to sink Tokyo Dome with Chimera Animas, and he somehow ended up stuck underground with Mew Pudding….

_Suddenly, as the Chimera anima ran toward Mew Pudding, some of the ceiling fell on its head. "This is bad! I can't control it anymore!" Taruto shouted._

_Pudding laughed. "Ha ha ha! That's so lame!" she said with a big smile._

"_Shut up!" Taruto yelled, but then his eyes widened. More of the ceiling started to collapse, and Pudding was trapped by vines. The ceiling continued to fall on her until only her monkey tail was showing._

_After the ground stopped shaking, Taruto landed next to Pudding and said, "Hey, what are you doing there, being buried?" He grabbed her tail and pulled her out. Pudding looked around, seeing that the exit was blocked._

"_Ha, ha! The exit is blocked. You'll never get out of here now!" Taruto said, laughing._

"_Arigatou, na no da!" Pudding said with a smile._

"_HUH!" Taruto was shocked. He had trapped her underground, and she was _thanking_ him? Then Pudding repeated what she had said._

"_Thanks for helping me out! Oh- hold on a minute."_

_Taruto watched as she reached into a pocket and pulled out something in a shiny red wrapper. She walked over to him and held out the candy. "Here!" she said happily._

"_What is it?" Taruto asked._

"_That's a present for helping me out," she informed him._

"_For me?" Taruto asked, confused._

"_Sure!" she replied._

_Taruto hesitantly took the candy out of her hand, but then clenched his hands and said, "Don't kid around! Why should I have that?"_

"_Hey, Taruto…" Pudding began. Much to his own surprise, Taruto relaxed his fighting stance as she continued, "You don't have to act like a bad guy. We can't fight down here anyways."_

_Taruto scowled; he knew she was right. Nevertheless, he said, "Ha! I can get out of here easily by teleportation."_

_Having said this, fifteen minutes later, Taruto was sitting next to Pudding, explaining, "Listen. The exit's blocked, which means you can't get out. You'll die down here!"_

"_Someone will come save us," Pudding said confidently._

"_Forget it," Taruto said._

"_In that case, we will turn into fossils, together," she said, moving closer to him. This made Taruto nervous, but he didn't show it as he said, "Like I said, I can easily get out of here by teleportation."_

_Pudding didn't seem to hear, and said, "So- let's hold hands!" She took Taruto's hand in her own._

_Taruto's cheeks turned pink, and his jaw dropped. Trying to cover this up, he roughly took his hand away, and said, "Why? What are you playing at?"_

_Pudding replied with a smile, "If we're going to become fossils, I think it would be nicer to be smiling and holding hands."_

"_You're so weird," Taruto said in mild surprise._

_20 minutes later…._

"_Hey, why aren't you scared? WHY? Answer-" Taruto broke off as he saw that Pudding was having trouble breathing. "Oh right- there's barely any oxygen left down here,"_ _he thought. Suddenly he started to put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "A-are you okay…" Then he stopped, and looked at his hand in surprise. "What am I doing? She's my enemy!" he thought. Then he looked back at her. "Damn it," he said. Despite everything, he was worried about her._

_5 minutes later…._

"_Being human is pretty inconvenient, huh? HEY!" Pudding looked up, and Taruto said, "Tell me you're scared already!"_

"_I'm not scared," Pudding replied breathlessly._

"_What?" Taruto clenched his fists._

"_Because….. my friend is by my side," Pudding said._

"_Friend?" Taruto was confused._

"_Yup! Me and Taru-Taru, we're friends!"_

"_Don't joke around! We're not friends…" Taruto's voice trailed off as he saw Pudding's smile. That was when the ceiling started to fall. The ground began shaking. The dome was sinking!_

_For the first time in a long time, Taruto was scared, thinking of Pudding dying. He tried to tell himself he hated her, but this time it didn't work. His memory played back scenes from the past two hours, and finally he shook his head making his choice, before yelling, "Aargh! It would be boring if you died!"_

_Taruto flung four parasites into the ground and clenched his fists, crying out. Suddenly, trees started to grow. Their roots wrapped around the dome, supporting it. As soon as the trees were stable, Taruto picked up Pudding, and teleported out._

_They appeared away from other humans, but still near the dome. Taruto set Pudding down on the ground, and shook her shoulder, saying, "Oi, how long are you going to sleep?"_

_Pudding opened her eyes, and asked, "Taru-Taru?"_

_Taruto stood over her, arms crossed over his chest. "I told you not to call me that," he said._

_Pudding was looking at the trees. "Those are…..?" she asked. Then she turned to Taruto with a big grin and said, "So you saved my life, Taru-Taru?"_

"_I told you to stop ca….." Taruto was cut off by Pudding, who attacked him with a big bear hug, rubbing her face against his, saying, "You're a friend! My friend, friend, friend!"_

_Taruto finally escaped, flying into the air, and yelling, "Listen. I only saved your life because I haven't seen you crying yet!" Then he flew off. But as soon as he knew Pudding couldn't see him, he took the candy she had given him out and looked at it, chuckling. Too bad Pai was going to chew him out for this later._

Taruto smiled as he thought back to when he and Pudding first became friends. And now they were so much more.

**Aww… Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter. I took the dialogue straight from the subtitles of Tokyo Mew Mew. I hope I did a good job.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 89:**

**Kisshu's Recovery Part 2**

As Taruto came out of his reverie, he noticed that Kisshu was starting to wake up. "Kisshu?" Taruto asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes and looked momentarily startled to see Taruto. Then he smirked. "Thinking about Pudding?" he asked.

"H-how did you know that?" Taruto asked. "And why did you look startled to see me?"

"You only get that thoughtful look when you're thinking about Pudding," Kisshu replied.

Taruto blushed and decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling, Kisshu? Ichigo said you still couldn't sit up when she came back down with Hanna."

"I'm feeling a little stronger, and I can try sitting up," Kisshu replied. He pushed himself up on his elbows, but Taruto noticed that his arms were shaking. Sure enough, before Kisshu could get any further, he collapsed back against the pillows. "Great, now I'm back to being dizzy," Kisshu groaned.

"Sorry about that," Taruto said guiltily.

"It's not your fault, I guess I'm still too weak from the blood loss," Kisshu reassured him.

Taruto still seemed troubled. "Something doesn't seem right, Kisshu; you've been like this for a week already, and it's not getting any better. I'm going to see if there's something wrong."

"Okay," said Kisshu.

So Taruto put one hand on Kisshu's chest. His hand began to glow blue. Suddenly Taruto's eyes snapped open, and he said, "I know! What if I try to bring your blood levels up? Then you can heal faster!"

"Why wouldn't Emiko have thought of that?" Kisshu asked.

"Maybe it's something she can't do with her powers, but I think I can," Taruto said.

"Alright, I guess you can try," Kisshu said.

So Taruto closed his eyes again, and concentrated on bringing Kisshu's blood levels back up to normal. As he worked, Kisshu began to feel stronger, but he held still while Taruto was working. Finally Taruto took his hand away, and looked up. "How do you feel now, Kisshu?" he asked.

As an answer, Kisshu sat up without any trouble at all. "Thanks Taruto, I feel great!" Kisshu said.

Taruto smiled, but then he suddenly collapsed. Kisshu threw off the blankets and managed to catch Taruto before he hit the ground. "Oi, Taruto, wake up!" Kisshu said desperately.

Taruto didn't respond, so Kisshu set him on the bed and sent a telepathic message to Emiko, saying, _"Come quick!"_

30 seconds later, Emiko teleported in with Pai and Ichigo. All three looked panicked. "Kisshu! What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Emiko asked worriedly.

"Taruto tried a new healing trick on me and collapsed!" Kisshu said, pointing to Taruto, who was on the bed.

Emiko immediately ran over and put a hand on Taruto's head, concentrating. She stayed that way for a full minute, and when she opened her eyes, her expression suggested grave news.

This turned out to be true, because Emiko then said, "Taruto is in a coma."

"NANI!" Pai, Kisshu, and Ichigo shouted.

"Kisshu, what did Taruto say he was going to do to you?" Emiko asked.

"He said he was going to bring my blood levels up using his healing powers, because until he did that, I couldn't sit up," Kisshu replied.

Emiko looked very grim. "He shouldn't have done that. That's what caused him to go into a coma," she said.

"Why would that cause him to go into a coma?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the human body can restore the blood lost. It's the same for Cyniclons, except we usually regenerate faster than humans. It's a natural process, so it shouldn't need to be interfered with. Interfering with natural processes is interfering with Nature itself, and Nature is NOT meant to be interfered with," Emiko replied.

Everyone was silent. "Is there a way to wake Taruto up?" Kisshu asked finally.

Emiko sighed, and said, "Yes, but I need to combine my powers with Ayame's or I'll probably end up dying."

The others looked at her in horror. "I'll go get Ayame," Ichigo said, and left.

Emiko turned to Pai and Kisshu, and said, "Both of you, please stay. Pai, I may need a power transfer, and Kisshu, you should sit down. You're looking pale again."

"Okay," the two of them said. Pai remained standing, but Kisshu nearly collapsed into a nearby chair. At that moment Ichigo returned with Ayame, who said, "Mom, Aunt Ichigo says Uncle Taruto is in a coma, and you need to combine your powers with mine to heal him."

"That's right. Come over here, and I'll show you what to do," Emiko said.

**Cliffhanger!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 90:**

**Will Taruto Be Okay?**

Ayame walked to the side of the bed opposite Emiko and looked up. "Okay, what do I do?" she asked.

Emiko replied, "Put your hand on his forehead, and I'll put my hand on yours. I'm going to temporarily connect our minds, so you can do exactly what I'm doing." With that, Emiko put one finger on Ayame's forehead. Ayame's eyes began to glow white, and then Emiko took her finger away and said, "Connection established."

Ayame's eyes stopped glowing, and Emiko placed her hand on top of Ayame's, which was already resting on Taruto's forehead. Then she told Ayame, "The key here is concentration. We both have to want Taruto to wake up more than anything right now. We should be fine now that I've connected our minds, but we each play a part, so we both have to concentrate equally hard on wanting Taruto to wake up. Got that?"

Ayame nodded, and Emiko turned to Pai. "Pai, if I need a power transfer, I'm going to be relying on you. Is that okay?"

"Hai. But what if Ayame needs a power transfer?" Pai asked.

"Any power you give to me will flow into Ayame through our bond," Emiko replied.

Pai nodded, so Emiko turned to Ayame and said, "Let's get started."

The two of them closed their eyes, and concentrated on seeing Taruto waking up. Emiko's urgency flowed into Ayame as well, and she focused harder on seeing Taruto opening his eyes and waking up fully. Ichigo, Kisshu and Pai watched as Emiko and Ayame began to glow brightly. The two of them were in a state of deep concentration.

At first it seemed that nothing was happening. Then the glow around Emiko and Ayame turned into a rainbow of colors. They glowed brighter and brighter, until Kisshu, Ichigo and Pai were shielding their eyes. Suddenly the glow started to fade. As it faded, the others noticed that Taruto had been glowing as well. Taruto began to stir, then slowly opened his eyes, blinking in surprise.

"Emiko? Ayame? Why am I on Kisshu's bed?" Taruto asked.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ayame shouted- then she collapsed from exhaustion. Ichigo just barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Emiko also looked like she could collapse at any moment.

"Jeez, what happened to the two of you, anyway?" Taruto asked as he sat up.

"You were in a coma, and these two woke you up," Kisshu said, getting up to steady Emiko.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Kisshu, but can someone please tell me what happened?" Taruto asked plaintively.

"According to Emiko, bringing up someone's blood levels is interfering with Nature, even for Cyniclons. Anyone who interferes with Nature pays a hefty price, and apparently, you using your powers in such a way caused you to fall into a coma," Pai explained.

"Taruto, promise me you won't do anything like that again," Emiko said.

"I promise. Sorry to cause so much trouble…." Taruto trailed off as he saw that Emiko had fallen asleep in Kisshu's arms.

"Taruto, maybe you could get off the bed so I can put Emiko on it?" Kisshu said.

"Oh- right. Sorry," Taruto said, getting off the bed.

Kisshu gently lifted Emiko onto the bed and pulled a blanket over her. Then he turned to Pai and said, "Pai, would you take Ayame to her room? I'll go with Ichigo and Taruto to explain what's been going on."

"Sure," said Pai, and he lifted Ayame up and carried her out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 91:**

**Something's Wrong With Ayame!**

**(Written by my friend)**

A few days had passed and Ayame had failed to awaken. She had stayed in her room, with Dire Bite watching over her day and night, refusing to let anyone else take shifts. Shishi also decided to stay in the room with Ayame, and was lying on the end of the bed in her normal lioness cub form.

Dire Bite was beginning to worry- more even than Ayame's family. They were all worried, but Dire Bite refused to leave Ayame for anything, and if he had to eat, someone had to bring it to him.

One day, Ayame's eyes opened, but only halfway. Her pale skin was nearly see-through. Dire Bite was looking down on her, and he smirked a bit when he saw her eyes opening.

Ayame groaned and asked in a hoarse voice, "W-what happened to me?" She tried to sit up, but fell back with a shriek of pain. Her hands were on her ribcage, and she felt as if every bone in her body was broken, and she only had one blood cell left in her whole body.

Emiko, Kisshu, Hanna, Pai and Taruto all ran into the room, and Hanna ran over to Ayame. "Ayame-onee-chan! How are you feeling?" she asked, worried, her voice had a touch of fright in it.

"I-I feel like every bone in my body is broken, and like I only have one blood cell left," Ayame said. Shishi walked over to Ayame, and gently put her paw on Ayame's hand. Shishi closed her eyes and her paw began to glow bright blue. After a few minutes, Shishi opened her eyes and said, "There is something VERY wrong with Ayame. I sense that if we interfere with what she is going through, we will end up paying a worse price than Taruto did when he fell into a coma."

Ayame's eyes slowly closed, and she fell back into dreamland, where the cause of how she feels is hiding around, pretending to be something it's not. When Ayame closed her eyes, she only saw darkness, and looked around, then closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she sang, "Where are you? I know you're here….."

She waited, and soon a voice sang back, "Here I am! So, how are you feeling today? Do you feel any better in the real world?"

The owner of this voice was a Cyniclon boy, her age. The boy has silver hair, styled like Kisshu's, and his eyes are a mixture of amber and bright pink. His outfit resembles Deep Blue's, but the shorts are knee shorts, and the fabric is a mixture of reds, blues, and greens. Spreading out behind him are two wings, one an angel's wing, the other a bat's wing. In this world, Ayame has wings too.

Ayame giggled and said, "I feel horrible! Like every bone in my body is broken, and there's only one blood cell left in my body. I feel fine in this world, though. Dire Bite? Why is it that I'm going through this transformation, but you're not? In the real world I mean… Has the real Dire Bite already gone through this transformation?"

The boy she had called 'Dire Bite' nodded and replied, "Yes, Ayame-chan, he has. He knew you were going to go through it soon, he just didn't know when. Now, would you like to watch what's happening in the real world?"

Ayame nodded, and she and the dream Dire Bite held hands as the dream Dire Bite changed the scenery. The scenery changed into something like a movie theater, showing them what was going on in the room Ayame was in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 92:**

**The Real World and the Dream World**

Ayame and the dream Dire Bite were watching what looked like a giant TV screen. On it was the image of Ayame in her bed, with her family surrounding her. Although Ayame could see this, there was no sound.

"Can we add sound to this?" Ayame asked the dream Dire Bite.

"Sure," said the dream Dire Bite. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly they could hear everything.

The first thing they heard was Emiko crying. "What are we going to do, Kisshu?" she sobbed. "Shishi said we can't heal her with our powers, even if we knew what was wrong."

Kisshu wrapped his arms around her and said softly, "I don't know either. We just have to wait and hope for the best."

Dire Bite suddenly put a hand on Ayame's forehead. His eyes widened. "I think I know what this is!" he said.

"What?" everyone shouted together.

"About a year ago, before I met you all, I went through this as well. It's not an illness, it's a transformation. When Ayame wakes up, she'll have new powers, and wings," Dire Bite explained.

"What kind of new powers, and why wings? She already knows how to fly," Kisshu said.

"The powers are different for everyone, so I don't know what kind she'll have. As for the wings, she'll learn to make them disappear, like I did. I don't know why wings come with the transformation. It's just the way things are," Dire Bite replied.

"Onii-chan, can we see your wings?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, back up a bit," Dire Bite said. He then unfurled his wings. Like in Ayame's dream world, one was a white angel's wing, and the other was a bat's wing.

"Why are they different?" Emiko asked.

Dire Bite shrugged, then said, "I don't know. This is just a guess, but it could be because my father was evil and my mother was good. If that's the case, Ayame should have two angel's wings, not just one." He made his wings vanish.

"Do you know how long this takes?" Pai asked.

"I think it varies, but for me it took a week and a half," Dire Bite said.

"What happens when the transformation is complete?" Kisshu asked.

"The person goes back to normal, except they have wings and new powers," Dire Bite replied.

"So we can assume Ayame will be fine once the transformation is complete?" Emiko wanted to know.

"Yes, that's how it works," Dire Bite said.

"That's a relief," said Shishi.

"Yes, but I think one of us should stay here in case Ayame wakes up again," Dire Bite said.

"That sounds reasonable, but Dire Bite, you need to go get some rest," Kisshu said sternly. "You've been in here nonstop for the past three days."

"Oh, fine," Dire Bite said, and he got up and gave his chair to Kisshu, who was going to take the first shift.

Back in Ayame's dream world, the image faded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 93:**

**Ayame Pulls Someone Into Her Dream!**

**(Written by my friend)**

After a few days, Ayame was still in the dream world with the dream Dire Bite. "Ya know, you can pull someone into your dream. But if you do, they will go through the transformation too," the dream Dire Bite said suddenly, breaking the eerie silence.

"Hmm… Really? How?" Ayame asked; she was planning on bringing in Kenji.

The dream Dire Bite responded, "Well, you have to close your eyes and picture the person you want in the dream world. Picture the person next to you, then snap your fingers three times."

Ayame did this. Back in the real world, Kenji entered the room Ayame was in. It wasn't his shift, it was Dire Bite's, but he had come in to talk to Dire Bite. Suddenly, Kenji began to glow rainbow-colored, but with more green than anything.

"Uh-oh. Ayame's pulling you into her dream…. EVERYONE! COME QUICK! AYAME IS PULLING KENJI INTO HER DREAM!" Dire Bite shouted.

Everyone was in the room in an instant, just in time to see Kenji disappear in a swirl of rainbow light, right into Ayame's head. Ichigo screeched as she saw her son get sucked into the dream world.

"It's okay. When he comes out- which will be when Ayame wakes up- he'll have wings and new powers, and he won't even have to go through the effects," Dire Bite reassured her. Ichigo calmed down somewhat.

Back in the dream world, Kenji landed next to Ayame, he looked confused, and upon seeing Ayame, he gave her a big hug. "Ayame? Why did you bring me in here? And why do I have WINGS?" Kenji was really confused, he had one black wing and a white bat's wing.

"I brought you here because I wanted to. You're going through the same transformation that I am, except you won't go through the effects. Also, you are stuck here until I wake up. This is dream Dire Bite. He's been really helpful, and showed me how to pull someone into my dream." Ayame explained everthing to Kenji. In the dream world, it was only about three or four hours, but in the real world, it was time for Ayame to wake up.

"I fear we will never see each other again, Ayame-chan. It is time for you to be waking up. Wait! If you need me, call me in the same way you did here. It will work in the real world, too, but only those with wings like your's and Kenji's can see me," the dream Dire Bite said. "Enjoy your new powers, Ayame-chan. I expect to be called soon, and I will only respond if you call me."

With that, Ayame's eyes drifted open in the real world, and in a poof of mint green smoke, Kenji appeared where he had been standing before he got pulled into the dream world.

"Don't say anything, Ayame. You either, Kenji. Just go out to the backyard, quick!" Dire Bite earned a nod from both of them, and they all teleported out. Once outside, Dire Bite said, "Okay, when you say something the first time, make sure your backs are turned to me, okay?"

Dire Bite earned a nod from the two, and they turned their backs. Ayame opened her mouth first, but instead of words, fire came out. It lasted for a few minutes, and then vanished. "Wow…." she said. Then Kenji opened his mouth, and the same thing happened.

"Okay, it should be safe to turn around now," Dire Bite said, then continued, "See those chokers on your arms? Take them off."

The two did as they were told, and then yelped as their wings came out. "Don't worry, it only hurts the first five times or so," Dire Bite said, then studied Ayame and Kenji's wings. "Hmm… That's strange….. Kenji, your angel wing is black, and your bat wing is white…" Dire Bite was surprised and baffled at the appearance of Kenji's wings. Ayame had two white angel's wings.

Then Ayame cleared her throat and sang, "Come out come out wherever you are! I know you're here… you can't hide from me!"

Dire Bite and Shishi looked at her strangely, and were about to ask what she was doing, when she got a reply. "Here I am, Ayame-chan!"

"Who are you?" Dire Bite asked.

The dream Dire Bite cleared his throat and replied, "I am DREAM Dire Bite. So there is no confusion, you can call me… Danger Fang. In truth Ayame-chan… Actually I'll tell you that later."

Shishi walked up to him and said, "Why can I see you?"

At first Danger Fang looked puzzled, but then he said, "Why, Shishi! You can see me because you are blessed with a power that allows you to see people that others can't usually see." Then he turned back to Ayame, and said, "Ayame-chan, what I wanted to tell you is that I'm actually from the future. I'm actually yours and Dire Bite's future son. I came to tell you that you have to go back to Dire Bite's home planet! Please, you have to! If you don't you will both die, and I don't want to live without parents! It already happened in the future!"

Normally Ayame wouldn't have believed him, but she felt a motherly bond with Danger Fang, and couldn't help but believe him.

This was only enforced when Shishi said, "Oh, my! He's telling the truth! I just had a vision, and he really is your future son! And you both did die, all because you wouldn't go to the Cyniclon's planet and become king and queen!"

"Okay, my parents have to hear this," Ayame said. "Danger Fang, please come in and tell my family what you just told me."

So Danger Fang followed Ayame into the house. As soon as he got inside, he began to glow a soft white. Suddenly everyone else could see him. Then he began to explain what he had told Ayame. Ayame really hoped that her parents would let her go, because she didn't want to die before her time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 94:**

**The Hard Decision**

Danger Fang had just finished explaining about the future and how to change it. Everyone was stunned. But one question remained.

"Why would Ayame and Dire Bite die if they don't go to Cyniclonia?" Kisshu asked. (A/N: Cyniclonia is the Cyniclon's planet.)

"Because Ikusa and Mikomi would be out of the picture, and the Cyniclons would send in others with orders to attack. Ayame and Dire Bite would be killed in the fighting," Danger Fang replied.

"What about us?" Ichigo asked. "Is there any way for the Mew Team to come along?"

"If that's what Ayame and Dire Bite want, then the Council won't go against them," Danger Fang replied.

"Of course we want you to come, Aunt Ichigo," Ayame said. "It's just a matter of whether we're going or not. I have to leave that up to my parents."

Emiko turned to Kisshu, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Kisshu-kun, maybe we should give it a try. We both don't want Ayame to die, and if this is the only way to save her, maybe that's fine. Besides, the Mews could come too."

"I suppose you're right, but how will we all get there?" Kisshu asked.

"I could probably contact the Council, but you should be there too, Kisshu," Pai said.

"All right. But maybe Ayame should be there too. She's the one they want, not me," Kisshu said.

"Then let's do it," Pai said.

"Danger Fang, you can go back now," Ayame said. Danger Fang nodded and vanished.

Pai led them to a room in the back of the house filled with screens and computers. He sat down at the biggest screen and started typing. Soon the face of an old Cyniclon came up. "Pai? What is it?" the Cyniclon asked.

"Genji-sama, I have heard that the Council wishes to instate my niece Ayame and her mate Dire Bite as the King and Queen," Pai said respectfully.

"That is correct," Genji-sama said.

"I have Ayame and her father Kisshu with me now," Pai said. "Would you care to speak with them?"

"Please put them on immediately," Genji-sama replied.

Pai moved aside, and Kisshu and Ayame moved into his place.

"Am I to understand that Princess Ayame has chosen to fulfill her destiny?" Genji-sama asked.

"Hai, Genji-sama. Ayame and her mate have decided to come to Cyniclonia as long as they can bring their families and the Mew Team," Kisshu said.

"That sounds fine, but why the Mew Team?" Genji-sama asked.

"I would like to have some friends with me, Genji-sama," Ayame replied politely. "Also, Dad would miss Mew Ichigo, and I don't want him to be sad."

"Very well. You have proven that you can put others above yourself, so I will allow the Mew Team to come," Genji-sama said. "Now, how many of you will be coming, and when will you be ready?"

"There will be eighteen of us, and we will be ready within a weeks' time, Genji-sama," Kisshu said.

"That's fine, I shall inform our people and the Council and prepare a ship," Genji-sama said. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara," replied Ayame, Kisshu and Pai. Then the connection ended.

"We should inform the others," Pai said. They all went out to the living room, and Pai said, "We have made the arrangements, and we have a week to prepare."

And so the preparation began.


End file.
